


Peaches and Honeysuckle

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Fade to Black, Fluff, I tried my best, Implied Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Blood Drinking, Minor Scent kink, Sire/Childe dynamic, Teasing, apologies in advance for Angelus' accent, established Spangel, implied top!Spike, softer Angelus, tipsy!Fred, use of the 'Sire voice', vampire dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: The origin of Peaches
Relationships: Angel/Spike (BtVS), Angelus/Spike (BtVS), Spangel - Relationship, spangelus
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	Peaches and Honeysuckle

**Author's Note:**

> Oh. My. God! this fic was supposed to be a quick fuck against a peach tree with a surprise declaration of love, but nope. I swear, this was supposed to be smutty, but every time i went to start the smut, it was like Gandalf the fucking Grey was standing there refusing me passage. grr. One of these days I will succeed in writing top Spike/bottom Angel. anyways, here’s my idea on how Angel got his term of endearment...

Fred leaned across the table and grabbed the pitcher of beer to fill her mug again and after setting the pitcher aside, cast a glance towards Angel, her eyes oddly serious even as her lips pursed in consideration. After a moment, Angel noticed her and raised an eyebrow in question.

“Angel, I’ve been wondering, why does Spike call you Peaches?” Fred’s voice was slightly slurred by the four mugs of beer she’d had since the six of them had arrived at the bar to relax after their latest conquest as a way to try to bring back a little of the good old days of Angel Investigations. Lorne, sitting on Angel’s left, looked over at Angel with renewed interest, a knowing look in his eyes. Wes, previously deep in conversation with Gunn, sat back and tilted his head curiously at Fred. Gunn himself coughed around a swallow of beer, knowing the story was more than likely one he probably didn’t want to know. Spike, pressed close at Fred’s right and directly across from Angel, snickered loudly and earned a glower from the older vampire. “Come on, Angel, inquiring minds wanna know.”

“Yes,” Wesley spoke up from Fred’s left, his eyes sparkling with mirth behind his glasses. “I must say, I, too, have wondered about that. The nickname shows up in the Watcher’s books, but nothing about why. It is quite a curious thing to be called, after all.”

Angel let out a low, biteless, growl and drained the remainder of his mug and looked between the young brunette and the ex-Watcher, his brood-face slowly coming into play. He refused to look at the other vampire in question, not wanting to see the enormous smirk he knew would be plastered on the blonde’s face.

“I am definitely not drunk enough to tell that tale. Hell, I don’t think I’ve _ever_ been drunk enough to tell it, and I’ve depleted pubs of their entire stockrooms back in the ‘gory days’.” 

Fred let out a disappointed whine and cast him a pout, bottom lip stuck out and near-quivering in hopes of convincing him to break his silence.

“I’ll tell ya, I rather like the story, t’be honest.”

“Spike, don’t you dare.” Angel glared daggers at him but Spike’s smirk just grew even wider, a flash of pink tongue pressing between his teeth. Angel’s tone changed register when he admonished him again, “I mean it, William, _don’t_.”

Spike heaved a dramatic sigh and rolled his eyes, but Angel could see the ripple of submission that ran through his Childe and smelled the hint of arousal that now wafted off the boy as he sunk back in his chair. 

“Oi, no need to go all brutish on me, ‘Gelus, wasn’t really gonna tell ‘er.” Spike looked back over at the others, his face a semblance of apology. “Don’t think our Freddie here could handle that story anyway, really. Not without blushing red as a beet and rushing off to the loo to splash water on her face.”

Fred snorted at that and did indeed blush a little at just the thought of what kind of happenings could make her have such a reaction. Wesley’s eyes widened and a small grin tugged at his lips as Gunn’s nose scrunched up in distaste. Lorne simply _hmm_ ’d at them and shook his head. Angel’s head whipped over to look at him with a frown.

“Oh, don’t even try it, Angelcakes. I don’t need you to sing nary a note to tell that Freddykins wouldn’t be the only one flustered by the end of that story.” 

“I need something stronger than this watered down swill this place calls beer if we’re gonna keep up this round of poke-fun-at-Angel…” Angel groused and stood up from the table. The others called after him as he made his way to the bar to set up a continuing round of shots for the group, their laments of _‘aww, don’t be that way’_ and _‘we were only kidding’_ doing nothing to fight back the brood he felt coming on.

When Angel had returned to the table, Spike was quiet, uncharacteristically quiet. He was staring at the older vampire with an unreadable look on his face and didn’t look away until the waitress arrived with the first round of shots, grabbing his and tossing it back quickly. The others had already turned to other topics of discussion, Wesley and Charles talking about the maneuvers they had exacted during the fight and the efficacy of their weapons against the demons they had faced down, Fred had migrated over to where Lorne sat, their heads close together in some whispered conspiracy, going over the details of the upcoming office party to celebrate the Spring Equinox. 

Angel tried to tune them out, knocking back his shot and casting a furtive glance over at Spike. Soon enough, Spike looked back at him again and Angel gave him an apologetic smile, the tension in his shoulders only relaxing when Spike nodded curtly in a silent gesture of acceptance. Angel’s smile grew when he felt Spike’s foot tap lightly against his shin under the table, the younger vampire’s gaze slowly turning softer and eventually heated as the night wore on. 

A few hours before sunrise, the group trundled out of the pub. Fred was giggly-drunk, her slight frame supported on each side by Wes and Gunn, who were only marginally more sober than she was. Lorne, demon-stamina on his side, was holding his own quite sufficiently and helped the three humans into the back of the firm’s limo before waving their goodbyes to Angel and Spike as the limo drove off. 

Angel walked quietly down the sidewalk to the parking lot where he had left the Viper, a smile tugging at his lips as Spike fell into place beside him, the metallic snick of a lighter the only audible signal of his presence before the smell of smoke and menthol filled the air. 

“You’re not smoking in my car, Spike.”

“Who said I was getting in your bloody car in the first place, ponce?”

“Oh, so you played footsie with me for the past two hours and just plan on walking back to your apartment?” Angel smirked down at his shoes as they came upon the car, fishing the keys from his pocket and unlocking the doors. “Well…?”

“Poof.”

Angel let out a soft chuckle and opened his door, getting in just as Spike tossed the half-finished cigarette to the ground and climbed into the passenger seat. He started the car and made his way out of the lot and down the nearly-empty L.A. streets back to Wolfram & Hart. The pair of them commuted in silence for about five minutes before Spike spoke up.

“So, what was with the caveman act back there, going all Sire-voice on me? Why were you so against them knowing about why I call you Peaches?” 

Angel sighed and kept his silence for the next two turns before finally answering. 

“It’s private, Spike. That memory...it’s one of the few times as Angelus where I wasn’t a complete asshole to you, just you and me, without the girls, none of that beating you into submission or teaching you a lesson.” Angel looked over at Spike and found him looking back with slight surprise. “It’s something I’d like to keep just for us, you know?”

“You really _have_ gotten soft in your old age, Liam. But, yeah, I get it. Just...next time, leave out the commandin’ bit to silence me, yeah? You know how I feel about you doin’ that outside the bedroom.”

“Sorry, Will. Freddie took me by surprise, and I just forgot myself for a moment.” Angel reached over and took Spike’s hand in his, his thumb brushing across his knuckles. “Forgive me?”

“Depends on what you do to make it up to me once we get to your flat, luv.”

Angel rolled his eyes, bringing Spike’s hand up to his lips and pressing a kiss to it as he pulled into the firm’s parking lot. He knew Spike had already forgiven him the moment he’d finished his first shot, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to play along.

**~ Galway, 1882 ~**

The Whirlwind were on their yearly trip back to Angelus’ home village and the four of them had taken over the quaint cottage of the town’s grocer at Drusilla’s pleading, something about ‘finding Daddy’s greatest joy’ or some such nonsense. Darla had eventually given Angelus the go ahead, knowing the addled younger vampire would ramble on about it until they did. 

Angelus and William had just come back for the night, early as it was, leaving the girls to their own devices as they caroused through one pub or another, looking for just the right young lad to lure away into the darkness. William, or Spike as he insisted upon, had been surprised at first when Angelus had dragged him away, but had quickly caught on when he noted the look flashing in his Grandsire’s eyes and happily ran alongside him all the way back to their temporary home. 

Rather than leading him inside, Angelus had caught Spike by the arm at the last second and tugged him through the gate that led to the giant garden, a sly grin on his face as he backed him against the house wall. Spike had learned quickly not to question the mercurial mood swings that tended to overtake the older vampire when they were in his homeland, through fist and fang, he had learned to go with it. It usually led to more fun when he humored his mentor, unless of course, he found himself in the mood to relearn a lesson or two. 

“Angelus,” Spike breathed as he crowded closer to the blonde, his gaze firmly on his lips, his eyes flashing gold, “Sire?”

“Oh, _William_. Been wantin’ to get ye alone all evening, my lovely Will.” Angelus pressed closer, his hips effectively pinning Spike against the wall. “Now, the girls’ll be well distracted for hours.”

Spike sighed softly, the scent of his Grandsire’s arousal filling the air and making him heady. He could tell Angelus had been in a rare mood since the sun had set, far more jovial and accepting of Darla and Dru’s whimsys than usual. He never knew when these moods would strike, or how long they would last, and had learned to savor every moment of them. He had no intention of letting any second of this opportunity go to waste.

Spike looked up at Angelus, adopting that half-pout that he knew he loved so well, his gaze open and sweet. Angelus always did comment on how innocent he looked, even in the midst of the darkest debauchery. Angelus growled in appreciation of Spike’s false modesty, his head dipping lower to press a soft kiss to his lips. 

“Mmh, _Sire_ ”, Spike whimpered against Angelus’ lips, pleading for more than the scant contact. Even on nights like this, the elder vampire loved to draw things out, to tease him, take his sweet time until Spike was begging to be taken. “‘Gelus, please…”

“Hmm, I do so love the sounds ye make for me, sweet William.” Angelus huffed a chuckle and pulled back, his lips twisting into a smirk when Spike whined at the distance. He reached out and pinched Spike’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, tilting his head up as he straightened up, relishing in the shudder that ran through the boy as he stared down at him. “I’ve been thinking, young Will. Ye’ve grown quite fast these past months, shown such promise in yer growing strength. I think such progress should be rewarded, don’t you? So, first a game.”

Angelus briskly stepped back from Spike, his face shifting mid-stride as he grinned at him. Spike listened with rapt attention, the praise from his mentor and lover leaving him glad for the support of the wall at his back. 

“Let’s test how fast ye really are, lad; catch me and I’ll let ye have somethin’ you’ve been yearning for since I first took ya.”

Spike gasped as the meaning of Angelus’ words sunk in. Angelus let out a bark of laughter and dashed off across the garden, darting between rows of vegetables and flowers before Spike could even gather his wits. Between the gentle praise and the challenge presented to him, his cock was already straining against his breeches as he pushed off the wall and let his face shift. 

He took off in the direction Angelus had headed, letting his heightened senses seek out the scent of his mentor the way he had been taught. His demon was fully loosed now, his sight enhanced so that the light of the moon and stars above them let him see as well as if it were only early dusk instead of the deep dark of night. He stopped in the middle of a row of squash and closed his eyes for a second, letting the sounds and smells around him filter through. 

_There_.

Spike’s eyes popped open as the scent of his Grandsire wafted over to him from his right, his head turning just in time to see the flash of the vampire’s coat disappear amongst a small throng of fruit trees on the far end of the garden. He tore through the vegetable patch, giving no heed to the plants being trampled beneath his boots.

He reached the edge of the treeline and paused, his lips tugging into a grin. Angelus’ coat was draped over a branch on one of the trees just a few feet into the miniature orchard. _Smart bugger_. Spike chuckled and shed his coat too to avoid being snagged by passing branches. He laid it on top of Angelus’ and made his way through the trees. He had noticed before how these trees wrapped around the south and west walls of the property, the ones running closest to the cottage were thick with ripe peaches, with a smattering of apples and whatever else the farmer had managed to cultivate. 

Spike noticed a disturbance among the trees about a dozen yards ahead of him and sped up in its direction. As he rounded the west side of the cottage, he halted to a stop. He couldn’t smell Angelus anymore. Spike stood there, hesitant, trying to sort out the various scents that trailed through the air. Damned peaches. It was all he could smell. The sweet scent surrounded him, filling his head to where he could almost taste them. 

As he stood there, distracted, one of the peaches fell from the tree he was standing under and hit him square on the head. He heard the faint whisper of a smug chuckle as he looked up, his pride slightly wounded at having been caught unawares by Angelus. He shook it off and scrabbled up the tree, his claws digging into the trunk, wishing belatedly he had taken off his boots along with his coat. 

Angelus smiled darkly at Spike as he drew closer and dropped down from the tree just before he could reach him. Spike snarled and perched on the nearest branch, staring down at Angelus as the older vampire threw his head back with a taunting laugh. Just as Angelus’ eyes closed briefly as he laughed, Spike dropped down from the branch, landing in a crouch beside him. As his eyes flew open in surprise, the blonde lunged at him, knocking him off his feet and onto the soft dirt.

Spike’s yellow eyes gleamed in victory as he straddled Angelus’ waist, staring down at his Grandsire with a grin. His hands wrapped around Angelus’ wrists, pinning his arms above his head when the elder vampire tried to roll them over, a teasing snarl sounding in his throat. Angelus huffed a laugh and let his human face fall back into place. 

“Well, my boy, ye caught me. _Eventually_. Suppose I’m to pay up now. So, dear William, what’re ya waitin’ for?”

Spike’s eyes darkened and he growled low. He leaned in to press his lips to Angelus’ neck, grinning when he groaned as the tips of his fangs grazed over the skin. Spike breathed in deep, his Grandsire’s scent rich and clear once again now. That was when it clicked.

“Peaches”, Spike murmured against Angelus’ throat.

“What’re you on about, boy?”

Spike sniffed again, this time flicking his tongue over the skin, before lifting his head to look down at Angelus.

“You smell like peaches, Sire. ‘S why I couldn’t smell you when you were up in the tree, you smell just like a ripe. Plump. Peach.”

Before Angelus could respond, Spike dipped his head down to meet his lips in a fierce kiss, his hands sliding down Angelus’ arms to cup his face as his tongue brushed across the seam of his lips. Angelus groaned into the kiss, allowing Spike the entrance he sought, their tongues tangling with a sudden, unbridled passion. Angelus bucked up into Spike, his prominent erection brushing across the younger vampire’s, and swallowed the moan the movement elicited. Spike pulled back, pushing back on Angelus’ lap, his lips parted in a soft pant.

Angelus tried to lean up to capture his lips again, but Spike eluded him, grabbing the master vampire by his collar and swiftly tugging him up along with him as he stood. He backed Angelus up against the closest tree, smirking when Angelus’ eyes darkened.

“That’s it, my boy, there’s the fire I was lookin’ for. Ye know, now that I think on it, you smell like honeysuckle, lad. No wonder I’ve always found you so alluring.”

Spike hummed and pressed up against him, crushing his lips to Angelus’ again, his hands dropping down to grip at his waist. He let out a moan when Angelus ran his tongue over one of his fangs, pressing against it until the taste of blood suddenly flooded his senses. He ground his hips against Angelus as they kissed, Angelus’ hands clutching at his back, the sound of ripping fabric renting the air as he tried to divest Spike of his shirt.

Spike’s head bent to Angelus’ neck as soon as they broke their kiss, his teeth now blunt as he forced his human face back to the forefront. Angelus growled, pulling Spike’s body even closer, bucking into him as he arched his head back to allow him better access. 

“Fuck. Don’t take this wrong way, William, but I might just love you.”

Spike’s head shot up, his steely eyes wide with surprise as he stared at Angelus. With a rumbling growl, he lifted Angelus up, the sudden show of strength making him growl back with a grin, the scent of his arousal growing stronger as Spike turned around and stalked quickly back to the cottage.

“Hmm, changed yer mind about takin’ me up against the tree, sweet Will?”

“Gonna do this right, Peaches.” Spike paused to press him against the wall of the cottage briefly to press a heated kiss to his lips. “This is too good to do in the dirt, wanna take my time. And the name’s _Spike_ , ‘Gelus, you’ll do well to remember it since you’ll be screaming it before the night’s out.”

**~ Back in L.A., 2004 ~**

“Oh, fuck, _Spike_!” 

Angel flopped down on the mattress next to Spike, panting needlessly with a wide grin. Spike reached across him and grabbed his cigarettes and the lighter from the bedside table, lighting up two of them and handing one to Angel before setting back beside him against the pillows. 

“Well, I think I can safely say you are well and truly forgiven, pet.” Spike drawled, inhaling deep and releasing the mouthful of smoke in a series of perfect rings. “If I ‘member correctly, that was a near-exact replication of that night…’cept the chasing you up a tree bit, course.”

“What can I say, I was feeling a bit reminiscent tonight.” Angel took a drag of his cigarette and tugged the blonde closer, his arm sliding under the slight vampire and around his waist. “You know, I believe, two weeks from now, it’ll be a hundred and twenty-two years from that night. We could take that night off, find some wide open space in the countryside or something and really reenact that night. Save for the whole, destroying almost the entire village’s main source of food part. Would be nice to see who would win this time.”

“Hmm, same deal as last time, I catch you, I get something you been holdin’ out on?”

“As long as you keep it within reason, fine. But not that thing with the uh, thing. That...that’s never gonna happen. Might take a fair bit of searching to find the right tree layout.”

“Spoilsport.” Spike took a final puff of his cigarette and leaned over Angel to put it out in the recently acquired ashtray, taking Angel’s away to do the same. He dipped his head down to trace his nose along the curve of Angel’s collarbone, inhaling with a soft hum. “You _still_ smell like peaches, luv. Good to know some things never change.”

“And you still smell like honeysuckle, William. When you don’t smell like three days worth of smoke and liquor, that is.”

“ _Hmph_.” Spike chucked Angel’s chin with the top of his head as he pulled back with a fake frown. “Love you, too, ya ponce.”


End file.
